


Unacceptable

by ryeloza



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 06:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeloza/pseuds/ryeloza
Summary: Waking up to find out your super satisfying sex was just a dream is bad enough, but to find out that super satisfying dream sex was with Will Cooper? Unacceptable.Angie grapples with the sudden realization that she may be attracted to Will. Takes place after "The Beast" in season 1.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Unacceptable

God, she was _so right_ about this music, and how has it been so damn long since she convinced a guy to blast "Raining Blood" while having sex? It's enhancing everything--_everything_—so that she feels hyperaware of her body inside and out, and _holy shit_, his tongue swipes over her at just the right moment and she's breaking apart, hands scrabbling for his hair and pulling just a little too hard as her back arches—holy fuck.

Angie collapses back, boneless and panting hard and _thanking God_ that metal exists and also Will, who is apparently a genius with his mouth. He's kissing his way up her body now, stopping to nuzzle her breasts until finally his mouth finds hers in a heady kiss. He pulls back just a little, and she can feel him say something, but of course she can't hear it over the music. He seems to realize this, lifting his head so he can look at her and smiling that soft, sentimental Will smile at her. He repeats himself, and this time she can see his mouth enough to make it out. "I love—"

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_…_ Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_…_ Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_…

Angie slowly blinks open her eyes, feeling groggier than usual. By the time she finally registers her phone is angrily blaring her alarm, it's already decided to snooze for another five minutes. She really can't afford to lose that five minutes, but _fuck it_, that dream apparently wrecked her body in real life as well.

"Oh my God," she says, sitting up and kicking the covers away. She just had a _sex dream_ about _Will Cooper._ "Oh my God."

She wipes her hands over her face. Waking up to find out your super satisfying sex was just a dream is bad enough, but to find out that super satisfying dream sex was with Will Cooper? Unacceptable. So unacceptable that there is no choice but to push it out of her mind, pretend it never happened, and sure as hell never think about it again.

* * *

It's so not fair.

Angie has the stubborn temperament and willpower to easily push away any thought she doesn't want to dwell on. That face Graham makes when he's questioning something that looks identical to the face Derek made when he was pondering out what he thought was a particularly thoughtful lyric? Don't think about it. That time she clogged Douglas' toilet and then snuck out of the house and definitely feigned any knowledge when he confronted her? A memory locked tight in a box and thrown away. If she doesn't want to think about something, she can toss it away, simple as that. It's like a superpower.

Except today that superpower is broken apparently. Broken by Will Cooper and his stupid dream mouth that has its own apparent superpowers. Because when Angie sees him at drop-off, she can feel herself flush and her stomach does a flip-flop.

Unacceptable.

She tries to focus on the story Will is telling—something about Sophie and old British ladies (she really _should_ focus on that because God, does that sound like a mood killer)—but instead she can't stop looking at his mouth and wondering if his lips are really as soft as her mind made them out to be.

Ugh. Everything about Will is soft. His worn-out old flannels and his kind eyes and his stupid giant heart, and that is not her type _at all_. Will probably would tell her he loves her the first time they went to bed and—nope. Nope. NOPE. Not going there.

(God, she'd forgotten that part. That mouthed, "I love…" But he didn't finish it. For all she knows, her brain could have been preparing for him to say, "I love Korn." Yep.)

"I've got to go," she announces. It's maybe a little abrupt judging by the looks Poppy and Will and, man, even Douglas are giving her. She decides to ignore that too. "Uh, bye."

She definitely does not spend the drive to work thinking about not thinking about Will Cooper.

* * *

"Girl, what's up with you today?" Poppy asks. They're at the Winebrary. Graham and Rory have recruited Miggy to help them with some gift they're planning for Sophie's upcoming birthday that she's pretty sure will involve Graham trying to speak in a poorly executed British accent. Luckily, he's cute enough to get away with it.

"Nothing," Angie says, probably a bit too fast and a touch defensively. Poppy is giving her _that look_.

"You've been acting weird all day. You didn't so much as raise an eyebrow when Will was debating whether or not to dress up as Dame Maggie Smith, and then you ran away from drop-off this morning mid-conversation."

"Dame Maggie Smith?" _How did she have a sex dream about this man?_ "Nevermind. It's nothing. I've just been distracted."

"Mm-hm. By what? Or who? Is it Owen?"

Man, she wishes. Everything would be a lot easier if it had just been dream Owen going down on her to the romantic soundtrack of "Raining Blood." Owen doesn't even know about her penchant for metal yet, though.

And that's it, isn't it. This whole dream is just an amalgamation of things that have happened in the past week. Everyone finding out she's a metal-head and that drive into the storm with Will and discovering Will's Beast persona—even factoring in the Will, all of that is still a pretty great recipe for a sexy dream.

"Hello? Earth to Angie."

"It's nothing," Angie lies. And that's concerning too. Why wouldn’t she tell Poppy? She could tell Poppy and they could just laugh it off as a joke and that would officially be the death of her sexy dream.

But she can't help thinking that if she plays it off as a joke, that makes it fair game for it to become fodder for the whole group, and that is unacceptable for reasons she doesn't want to think about. And if she told Poppy not to say anything, suddenly that would make it a whole hell of a lot less a joke.

Poppy pats her hand sympathetically. "Well, I’m here if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Pop."

* * *

By the time she gets home, she thinks she has a solution. Pushing the dream away isn't working. She couldn't turn it into a joke for reasons she won't acknowledge. So the only thing left to do is replace the memory with something much more acceptable.

The night, she puts on "Raining Blood" even though she has to keep the volume way down since Graham is sleeping, pulls up the covers just in case Graham wakes up and comes in, and slips her hand down her pants. She openly conjures up the memory of the dream and forces herself to replace the image of Will's head between her legs with a man that starts as Owen and then kind of morphs into the Bachelor. And yeah, even then, it's kind of embarrassing that she's masturbating while thinking about a sex dream she had about Will, but that embarrassment doesn't last too long as she starts to remember the heat of his mouth and the stroke of his tongue and the grip of his fingers…

When she comes, it's not quite with the force that she did in the dream, but it's still pretty fucking satisfying. Even when she thinks about how smug Will would be if he knew.

* * *

Her version of immersion therapy seems to do the trick.

A couple of nights later, she's mostly banished the idea of sexy Will out of her mind. Her brain goes back to supplying its usual non-sexy dreams, and the memory of her Will dream has been successfully all mixed up with her non-Will recreation. And if Will tries to creep back in, she just forces herself to imagine him dressed as Dame Maggie Smith. It's pretty effective.

So when Will comes to drop Sophie off for a few hours while he goes to pick up a few things for her birthday, Angie feels pretty much back to normal. Nothing to worry about.

"Hey, Angie," Sophie says when she opens the door. Angie barely manages a "Hey" back before Sophie is brushing past her and running off toward Graham's room.

"Not even a 'Bye, Dad,'" says Will, probably mostly exaggerating his pain. "Ouch."

Angie grins, feeling smug. Not even so much as a twinge of attraction. Perfect. "How is the birthday planning going?"

"Good. Better. Poppy successfully talked me out of the Dame Maggie Smith costume."

Dammit. She was looking forward to seeing that in person and putting the final nail in the coffin of whatever The Beast had brought out in her.

"Probably for the best," she lies.

"I'm too tall anyway."

"Yeah. Definitely would have killed the realism."

Will smiles, and Angie feels the faintest little flutter of something that she instantly tries to tamp down. Fight it, D'Amato.

They stare at each other for probably a couple beats longer than necessary before Will ducks his head a little. "Well," he says, "thanks for watching Soph. I should be back in a couple hours, tops."

"And if you came back with some corn chips, I'd be eternally grateful."

"Seems like an even exchange for keeping my daughter safe and entertained for a few hours."

She smiles again as he turns and heads down the walkway. Her eyes drift down to his ass as she watches him walk away, and she mentally kicks herself and shuts the door. What the hell, D'Amato?

Okay, she thinks as she leans back against the door and groans. Okay. Fine. She'll just admit it. She's kind of attracted to Will now. Stupid Will who had no furniture in his living room when she met him and carried a mermaid bag sometimes and still probably owns cargo pants that tear off at the knee. Stupid Will who probably will actually come back with a bag of corn chips for her even though she was mostly joking. Stupid weather-loving, giant-hearted, super-dad Will.

Alright, so she'll admit it. Who cares? It's no big deal in the grand scheme of things. He's still just Sophie's dad and her occasional babysitter and sort of her friend. So he's not totally repulsive to her. So what? It doesn't have to mean anything more than that.

She can accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken a few liberties with everyone already planning for Sophie's birthday this early, but I also don't think it's outside the realm of possibility, particularly for Will. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
